Bad Timing Seems To Be a Bad Habit
by Wait To You See Me Smile
Summary: Lindsay stood in the lab, processing some evidence connected to their case, when Stella came in and gave her the news.. SET AROUND SEASON 3! Better than it sounds like! Promise! R&R?


Wow! Two in a row? I'm on a brick!! lol God knows where that came from...

I Owns NOTHING! Unfortually.. Just the idea and writing! All characters belongs to someone else xD

SUMMARY:

Lindsay stood in the lab, processing some evidence connected to their case, when Stella came in and gave her the news.. Set around season 3, No Montana trip, No Rikki problems in s.4, no baby-Lucy in 5, and no marriage in 6! Damn I've taken this far!

* * *

Stella had puffy eyes, indicating she had been crying, and Lindsay sensed a new tear threatening to fall. "What is it Stell?" Lindsay walked over to her Greek friend. "It- it was an uhm... shooting episode today at the crime scene... and..." Stella dried a tear from her cheek. "And?" Stella saw the panic in Lindsay's eyes. "Is everyone okay? Or… how's Mac? Flack?" Lindsay couldn't come to think of her own boyfriend that had also been in the field that day. "They they're alright… But Danny... He took a shot to his chest, and they drove him right into surgery…" Another tear slipped down her cheek. Lindsay laid a hand on her 8. month pregnant belly, "No, no! I-I don't, no! It can't be! No I don't believe it!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks now, and she felt dizzy, and her legs felt like jelly.  
Stella rushed over to her, just as her legs couldn't take it anymore, and she collapsed in Stella's arms, crying.

Once Lindsay managed to gather herself a little, Stella drove her to the hospital where they had to wait till Danny was out of surgery. Lindsay kept pinching her arm, as if trying to wake up from this nightmare that was tearing her apart on the inside, while keeping a subtle mask on the outside. Every 5th second she took a look on the watch, which seemed to have stopped. Stella sat by her, holding her hand, and looking into the white wall in front of her. No one saying a thing. Not even thinking. Don't wanting to interrupt the silent. And what was it really to say in a situation like this?  
Stella stood up quickly when a nurse stopped, facing them. Lindsay rubbed her belly, feeling the baby kicking, another tear slipped down her face. "Hello. I need one of you to come fill out some papers for Mr. Messer? Any of you his family?" The woman didn't dare to look Lindsay in her eyes, she just eyed her bump. "No, but I'm his boss, and she's her girlfriend, but no biological family, no," Stella pressed out, when she noticed Lindsay not being able to say a word. The nurse nodded, and told them to follow her.

Lindsay just filled out the papers, still not saying anything. "Have you contacted his family?" The nurse looked at Stella. "He doesn't have any contact with his father, and his mother is too old to manage to get here from Staten Island. He only had one brother, who is in this hospital in coma," Stella looked in the direction where Louie was lying. "You should at least call his mother, just to fill her in where her son is," Lindsay still wasn't able to speak, so Stella decided to make the call. She knew Danny's mother pretty well, after all, the CSI-team were all just one big family to her. She stepped outside the hospital, not sure if she dared to leave Lindsay to herself, but she had to.

Inside, a doctor walked over to the little blonde nurse, and spoke quietly to her. Lindsay hadn't really gotten a good look at the nurse. She looked as if she was in her early thirties, and had long brown hair pulled up in a messy ponytail at the back of her head. And the doctor that was now there was an old man, with short white hair. His face was wrinkly, with small green eyes. The nurse was standing in blue hospital clothes and white clogs, and the doctor had jeans and a doctor cloak on him.

The doctor turned and looked at Lindsay. "Mr. Messer took a shot to his left lung, which filled it with blood. We were able to close up the wound, and pump out most of the blood. He is now stable, but it might take a while for him to wake up, and he might not ever wake up. Only time can tell… you can go in and see him if you want to," the man laid a hand on her shoulder, pitying her, and led her to the room where Danny was laying.

She dragged a chair up to the white bed, and sat down taking in the sight in front of her. He had wires going into his hand, a mask covering his mouth and nose to help him breath, and something that seemed like stickers with wires at, to his chest, taking his heart rhythms. In a wire to his other arm, was a wire that was connected to a bag of blood that was pumping into him, to keep his blood level even. Under the hospital clothing he was wearing, she could see a bandage around his muscled chest. It was a little bloody on the left right under his shoulder, apparently where the bullet had hit. His glasses were placed at the nightstand at the side of the bed. He looked weak and pale. She let the tears fall, not bothering to fight them back anymore. She held his cold hand up to her face, and sobbed.

Standing on the outside of the room, looking in through a window, was Stella. She felt bad to the pit of her stomach.  
She jumped when the doctor, who hadn't been there five seconds ago, started to talk. "It's amazing that his heart rate is even. When we saw the danger with his wound, we weren't sure he would even survive surgery," Stella looked to her side at the older man. "He is a fighter,"  
The doctor smiled at that. "That he is. How far is she?" He looked at the woman by the hurt man's side. "She is just about eight months. They really don't deserve this! Of course, no one does, but they have been through some really hard stuff!" Stella felt tears threatened to fall for all the shit they had been through those two years Lindsay had lived here. The doctor looked at her curiously. "No one thought that they would match. She being a country chick, he a New York player, but they both flirting from the first moment they met. She is so good for him. He has changed so much the last couple of years. And now a baby on the way! That even changed him more! Only positively of course. He used to be a rebel, or still is, just more careful one. And she is such a tomboy. Not on the outside, but on the inside. She really surprised him there. They have had both ups and downs, but they've gotten through them. But now? If he dies, she wouldn't be able to survive! Or that's a bit melodramatic, but almost true!" the old man nodded understandingly. "He better fight for his life! He is only 30! He ain't supposed to die this young! I see too much of young people dying." The doctor looked at her, not quiet understanding. "We work as crime scene investigators. He was investigating a scene when he was shot," Stella saw the fresh tears run down the younger college's cheeks, and felt bad. "Wow! That's sound interesting! Not directly fun, but no job involving death is fun… But you get to help, and make this world a better place. It has been way too much violence now lately." He dragged a hand through his gray hair. "Couldn't agree more." And with that her phone rang, and the caller ID read Mac Taylor. She excused herself, and left the hospital once more.

Ten minutes later Stella walked into the room where Danny was laid. Lindsay looked up at her with puffy eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I gotta go solve this case." Stella rested her hand on the top of her friends head, and looked at the young man laying there, fighting for his life. Lindsay stood up and embraced her tightly. "He is gonna make it, right? Be alright?" Her throat seemed soar, and the sentence sounded more like a whisper. "Of course! It's Danny we're talkin' 'bout! He knows if he doesn't, I will kick his sorry little butt! And he would never leave you this way! Nor the baby!" Stella assured her. Lindsay smiled weakly, the smile not reaching her eyes like it usually did. "Go solve this case now, for Danny," Lindsay let go of her Greek friend. Stella nodded and walked over to Danny and kissed his forehead lightly. "He will make it, don't worry," She hugged Lindsay one last time before leaving.

* * *

_**3 weeks later**_

Lindsay lied her head tiredly down on the pillow in the hospital bed, holding her newly born daughter tightly to her chest, just as her friends and colleges entered the tiny room. Questions flew on, and the little girl went around, so that everyone could hold her. Stella sat down on the bed, next to Lindsay, "what's her name?" Stella strokes the tiny head of her goddaughter, which was in her arms. "I haven't posted the papers yet, but I've called her Liliana Daniella Messer. But I won't post the papers before in 6 months. Hopefully Danny will wake up, and he can tell me his thoughts of the name, and he will have a word in it," Faith was sounded in the young woman's voice, and all the team members looked in different directions. "That's beautiful! How did you manage to come up with that?" Stella looked fascinated at Lindsay, while Mac took over the little girl. "I know that Danny wanted something Italian, and something that had to do with flowers. Liliana means Lilly in Italian, and Daniella was to name her after her father. And I can't really name her Daniel, so I thought Daniella was a nice fit," Lindsay took her little girl back in her arms.

Once the team had left her for herself, she walked over to her boyfriend's room. She sat down in the same chair she had been sitting in the last three weeks. She cuddled their daughter to her chest, and took Danny's hand and rested it on Liliana's head. "She's beautiful. Her hair seems to become blonde, like yours," Lindsay looked proudly at the little baby that they had created together out of love. Tears slide down her red cheeks. She had cried so much these three weeks, and no one dared to talk about it with her. "Her name is Liliana. I hope you like it. We never decided a name, so I took it in my own hands. I even though of a cute nickname to her. Lian! What'd you think of it?" She asked into the air, almost as if expecting an answer from the weak man. "Please Danny! Show that you're making process! Wake up! Meet your daughter!" a heartbroken sob escaped her, before she managed to control herself. She laid her head on his tummy, trying to breath in some of his scent through her nose, which wasn't easy after all the tears she had cried.

She woke by the feeling of someone placing a hand on her shoulder, "Danny!?" She jumped up quickly, but to her disappointment, it was only the nurse waking her to take her back to the room, and put Lian to bed.

Two days later, she could go home. But she didn't want to go home to her apartment. She knew it would be waiting her all empty and cold. So she decided she'd go to Danny's instead, knowing he wouldn't mind her staying there. And two months before, a month before the shooting, they had bought all the necessary stuff needed to take care of a little baby. And they had already planned on her moving in to him, so she had lots of her stuff there already.

She held Lian on her hip, while unlocking the door, and walking into a dusty apartment. "I would've cleaned it, had I known you would come here today," she smiled weakly at her little girl, and kissed her forehead. She walked into the apartment, and sat Lian down in the baby chair that was placed with the dinner table. Lindsay looked into the fridge, hoping to find some baby formula. She had decided not wanting to breastfeed after all that had happened. It would all be easier if she just gave some formula instead.

After feeding her, Lindsay put Liliana in her crib that was placed in the main bedroom, next to Danny's king size bed. "G'night babygirl!" Lindsay kissed her little head, and she giggled lightly.

Lindsay went out to the living room, turned on the TV, and sat down. She quickly switched trough the channels, looking for something to watch. Something to disconnect her from the world's reality.  
She stopped at HBO, and saw that they were sending some vampire TV-show named True Blood. What was more unrealistic than vampires living on fake blood?

* * *

Tell me if you want me to continue! I really want to, but not if no one comments! And please give me ideas to continue! I got sort of a writers block... -.-


End file.
